


Room for Three

by Anjae



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Fluff, George is sassy af, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), More tags to be added later (?), Mutual Pining, Pining, Relationship(s), Sapnap is kind of third-wheeling, The dream team lives together, They are all still canonically streamers, They are all very chaotic, This is mostly just for fun, because we have to use that tag, but also not really, day-to-day life, dream is whipped, karlnap, mild misunderstandings, sprinkling of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjae/pseuds/Anjae
Summary: George finally moves in with Dream and Sapnap after a lot of convincing on the latters' parts.Naturally, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 29





	Room for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> I had the sudden urge to write a Dnf fic, so here we go. 
> 
> Please note that this is just for fun and I do not condone the shipping of real-life people. I'm simply shipping their online personas, so if you have a problem with that, why are you here?
> 
> V short chapter to get us started. I promise chapters will get longer after this.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Dream adjusted his headphones on his head slightly, needing something to occupy his hands with. He’d been playing minecraft with Sapnap and Bad all day to relieve some of his stress, but that wasn’t enough to make it go away completely. Dream couldn’t _not_ be stressed- George had finally decided to move in with him and Sapnap, and that was definitely _not_ a small thing, let alone something ‘not to worry’ about, as Sapnap had told him earlier.

Especially since Dream had always liked George- as his best friend, yes, but also in a butterflies-in-your-stomach, heart-pounding, brain-frying kind of way. 

And George was literally going to be living in the same house as him now. 

He would get to see him _every day._

He would get to interact with George in _person_ now, not just over a discord call.

It was absolutely terrifying. 

Dream huffed and removed his headphones, unable to take the stress anymore. Bad had left the call a while ago, and Sapnap was literally in the room next to him, so he hopped off of the server and left the call, placing his headphones on his desk and heading over to Sapnap’s room.

He shoved the door open without bothering to knock. Sapnap was still at his computer. “Nick,” He groaned, moving over to Sapnap’s bed and flopping down on it.

“Sappy-nappy.” Sapnap turned his chair around and raised and eyebrow at Dream, a small smirk on his face. “What do you want?” He asked. 

Dream groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. “He’s gonna be here _today,_ Sap.” 

Sapnap raised his other eyebrow. “If the ‘he’ you’re referring to is George, then I know that, stupid.” 

Dream groaned again. “I’ll have to see him _Every day._ I don’t know if I can take it. He hasn’t even seen my face yet, Sapnap!” 

Sapnap laughed. “You have it baaad, don’t you?” 

Dream nodded weakly.

Sapnap had known about Dream’s ‘little crush’ ever since Dream had found out about it himself. Sapnap was, naturally, the first and only person he had told, and though his friend often teased him about it, he’d been good about not mentioning it on streams or to George, though he did tease the two quite often, as did everyone else. 

Most of Dream’s and George’s fans shipped the two anyway, which did not make it easier for Dream. At all. 

Dream heaved another sigh and was about to go on another hopeless rant when the doorbell rang. 

Dream jumped up immediately. “I’ll get it!” He blurted, though he wasn’t sure why. He certainly had _not_ meant to say that, but it was too late now and his feet were already moving towards the door. 

_Stay calm,_ He reminded himself while the other half of his brain scolded him for not dressing up a little. Sapnap was right behind him. Dream’s hand hovered over the doorknob hesitantly. 

“Open the damn door, Dream.” 

Dream sighed and did as he was told, for once.

The door opened to reveal a grinning George, who looked insanely sleepy, likely from jetlag. 

At first, Dream was frozen, because George looked _so much better_ in person. 

Long lashes, soft-looking lips, curious and shocked eyes, because _oh right, this is George’s first time seeing me._ Dream scratched his neck awkwardly. 

"Hey," He said, softer than he had intended. George grinned at him. "Hey."

Dream didn't notice he was staring, astonished, at the british boy until Sapnap cleared his throat.

Dream jumped and coughed awkwardly to fill the silence that followed. He quickly moved out of the doorway so that he could enter the house, hoping that he didn’t look _too_ terrible. Almost immediately, Sapnap pulled them both in for a group hug. 

Being in such close proximity to George caused Dream to tense up slightly, but he took comfort in knowing that Sapnap was right there with them. George seemed a bit tense as well, so Dream backed up and released the two, noticing a slight tint to George’s cheeks. He ignored it, because it made his own face grow undoubtedly hot.

He was really going to have to get over this man- and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, very short chapter. Chapters will be longer after this though, so don't worry. I just needed a little introduction to get us going.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please feel free to let me know about them! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. :)


End file.
